Siempre
by Moonlight soul
Summary: “…Sabes que no es lo correcto, sin embargo lo haces, sabes que no es lo mejor, sin embargo lo haces, sabes que si alguien se diera cuenta todo tu mundo se derrumbaría al igual que el mío, y sin embargo, siempre lo haces…” DHr...Oneshot.


Lean, les aseguro que vale la pena. Inspirado en un sueño que tuve...dejen reviews...

* * *

**SIEMPRE**

Siempre venía de noche, _siempre._

Estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos y rendirme ante el sueño que merodeaba mi cuerpo cuando las ventanas se abrían de par en par provocando que la blanca cortina revoloteara con el frío aire de otoño.

Tranquilamente me sentaba en mi cama, aferrándome un poco a las sábanas ante el frío que había entrado.

Y sin embargo, por más frío que hiciese, siempre venía.

_Siempre_

Su figura era parcialmente iluminada por la luna que entraba por la ventana. Se encontraba recostado a la pared mientras me miraba fijamente, como tratando de leerme, cosa que él sabía que era demasiado fácil.

Traté de hacer lo mismo, traté de leerlo, pero era inútil, nunca se había abierto a mí, nunca me había dicho más de lo necesario, nunca sabía lo que le pasaba. Y exactamente ahora era uno de esos momentos.

Habían pasado unos minutos y todavía no se había separado de la pared, cruzó los brazos en señal de que pensaba quedarse en ese lugar hasta que yo me durmiera, como un centinela de mis sueños.

Entendiendo lo que quería, me volví a recostar en mi cama. Acomodé mi cabeza en la almohada y le eché un vistazo antes de cerrar mis ojos. No se había movido un centímetro.

No había pasado mucho tiempo para cuando pude escuchar el conocido sonido de su capa al ser colocada en una silla. Y su aún más delatadora lentitud al acercarse a mí mientras mis adentros empezaban a impacientarse por su contacto.

Se sentó en la cama, yo me encontraba de espalda a él mientras mantenía mi vista fijada en la blanca cortina, sin embargo me sabía su rutina de memoria, siempre hacía lo mismo. Se quitó los zapatos y poco a poco se desprendió de los guantes que mantenían sus manos protegidas contra el frío. Acercó una pálida mano a mi cintura, deleitándose en la suavidad de la sábana sobre mi piel.

Su mano recorrió lentamente desde mis muslos, pasando por mi cintura, hasta mis hombros, en donde encontró dificultoso el paso a mi cuello a causa de mi cabello. Siempre con aquella extraña tranquilidad, hizo mi cabello hacia un lado mientras acariciaba mi cuello, mis hombros y mi espalda lentamente como hacia cuando me encontraba dormida.

Se acercó más a mí mientras sentía como la sábana se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, dejándome solo en el camisón que había escogido para dormir aquella noche. Me acercó a su cuerpo, aferrándose a mí fuertemente mientras posicionaba su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello y me susurraba dulces palabras de amor irreal dejándome hipnotizaba y sin darme cuenta de que poco a poco me desprendía de mis únicas vestimentas mientras él pronunciaba lo mismo de todas las noches.

"_Será la última vez, la última…nunca más me tendrás en tus brazos, nunca más recorreré tu cuerpo como lo hago ahora, nunca más sentirás mis labios en tu cuello, nunca más…"_

Y así era siempre que venía, me juraba que no volvería, me juraba que aquello era cosa de una noche, y sin embargo siempre volvía.

_Siempre_

Me volteó hacia él para ver la sinceridad de sus palabras en sus ojos, pero por más franqueza que éstos representaran sabía perfectamente que mañana, a la misma hora, volvería a mi cama, a mi cuerpo y a mi alma como lo hacía siempre.

Retiró de su mano un anillo que siempre había visto que usaba. Delicadamente tomó mi mano y deslizó la exquisita pieza de plata por mi dedo, sin decir palabra alguna besó mi mano y cerró los ojos. Quise decirle algo, pero no me atreví, no sabía porque actuaba tan extraño.

Recorrió mi rostro con toda la dulzura del mundo, prestándole especial atención a las diminutas pecas sobre mi nariz que casi siempre pasaban desapercibidas, trazó el contorno de mis labios mientras sonreía, recordando que aquel toque siempre me hacía reír ante las cosquillas que sentía.

Trazó mis ojos con sus dedos mientras parecía fundirse en mi alma, sus ojos clavándose en los míos, tratando de buscar algo dentro de ellos, algo que yo no sabía qué era, y lo más seguro es que él tampoco lo sabía.

Acercó sus labios a los míos, fundiéndonos y regalándonos aquella extraña paz que solo conseguíamos entre nosotros durante estos tiempos de calamidades, pero no importaba que afuera el cielo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, no importaba que afuera todos estuvieran muriendo o matando, no importaba, él siempre volvía.

_Siempre_

Enredó sus dedos en mi cabello mientras que su otra mano hacía maravillas en mi cuerpo. Empezó a trazar un camino por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, subiendo nuevamente hacia mi oreja.

"…_nunca más te besaré de ésta manera, nunca más gritarás mi nombre por placer…nunca más tu cuerpo reaccionará a mis caricias como lo hace ahora…"_

Había dejado de pensar en el momento en que sus manos se habían desecho de mi ropa, en el momento en que sus labios creaban un camino invisible a través de mi cuerpo desnudo. Sin embargo, podía escuchar la brisa que todavía se colaba por la ventana, todavía aquella antigua cortina blanca se movía al compás del viento.

Podía sentir la manera en que su cadena tintineaba al tener contacto con mi pecho mientras se quitaba la camisa y me tomaba en sus brazos.

Podía sentir todo.

_Siempre_

Podía sentir el aire, el frío, el calor, la suavidad de las sábanas bajo mi piel, pero por más que quisiera, nunca podía sentirlo a él, nunca se dejaba llevar más allá, nunca se vencía tan fácilmente como yo lo hacía ante sus caricias. Siempre conservaba su mirada fría mientras se posicionaba sobre mí, disfrutando tenerme dominada y ansiosa bajo él.

Podía sentir sus besos quemándome el alma cada vez que acercaba sus labios a los míos. Ambos sabíamos que esto estaba mal, sin embargo, estábamos aquí, nuevamente, devorándonos poco a poco mientras que el viento de la noche marcaba nuestro ritmo.

"…_nunca más te amarán de ésta manera…nunca más alguien te hará amar como yo lo hago, nunca nadie podrá darte lo que yo te doy…"_

Sus susurros en mi oído se habían vuelto algo constante, nunca hablaba tanto durante nuestros encuentros.

"…_nunca conseguirás más de lo que yo te doy…nunca más te aferrarás a las sábanas de la manera que lo haces cuando estoy contigo…"_

Sus palabras se habían vuelto algo lejano para mí, sin embargo cada una de ellas me marcaba más de la otra. Trataba de descifrar lo que me estaba diciendo, lo que estaba tratando de explicarme, pero no entendía porqué lo hacía, porqué nos hacíamos esto. Era ilógico, absurdo, pero a la vez tan perfecto.

"…_nunca gritarás el nombre de alguien que no sea yo…nunca más esperarás despierta a alguien que no sea yo…"_

Las palabras que escuchaba eran acompañadas de sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, dándome a entender que todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, tan cierto que me daba miedo.

Empecé a clavar mis uñas en su espalda mientras todo el mundo se silenciaba por unos segundos.

Tenía razón, nunca gritaría un nombre que no fuera el de él.

_Nunca_

Ambos recuperábamos el aliento mientras que el viento dejaba de soplar. Era hora de que se fuera, de que se alejara, como lo hacia todas las noches, como lo hacía siempre.

_Siempre_

Pero no se movió, se quedó ahí sobre mí, mientras enredaba mi cabello en sus dedos una vez más maravillándose ante al textura. Algo no estaba bien, esta noche era diferente. Siempre se iba después de tenerme, pero esta vez se quedó junto a mí, mirándome a los ojos mientras sonreía sutilmente, su cabello obstruyendo parcialmente sus ojos, haciéndolo ver aún más irresistible.

Minutos después se alejó de mí, pero no del todo, me tomó en sus brazos y no pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme ante un contacto tan raro con él. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos mientras que yo acomodaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

No me atrevía a hablar por temor a decir algo totalmente absurdo. No sabía que más hacer, así que empecé a jugar con la cadena alrededor de su cuello mientras que él me abrazaba aún más fuerte, cubriéndonos con la sábana que antes había sido olvidada.

"…_nunca más…" _me decía mientras acariciaba mi cintura _"…nunca más…" _repitió como para asegurarse de lo que había dicho.

Extrañada por aquella conducta me separé de él mientras que me cubría con la sábana. Me senté en la cama tratando de analizar lo que estaba pasando. Agité mi cabeza algunas veces y cerré mis ojos ante su toque en mi espalda. Traté de sacudir aquella mano de mi cuerpo, pero no hizo más que enredarse en mis hombros mientras que la otra se le unía, aterrorizándome aún más. Esto nunca ocurría.

_Nunca_

Se sentó tras de mí y poco a poco logró recostarme a su pecho mientras me seguía susurrando palabras al oído que me producían escalofríos.

"…_nunca más…"_

Me volví hacia él ya enfurecida ante aquel acto de total locura, sabía que volvería, lo sabía, sin embargo me juraba y perjuraba que no volvería nunca más. Pero aquella noche era distinta. Había algo en la brisa de la oscuridad que me decía que ese nunca más se podría convertir en realidad. Temblé inconscientemente ante aquel pensamiento mientras cerraba mis ojos ante sus labios en mi cuello. Era locura, era algo absurdo. Pero no importaba lo que pasara. Estábamos nuevamente aquí juntos.

Esta extraña ternura de su parte me dejaba sin habla mientras se aferraba a mí como si no pudiera dejarme ir. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos tratando de buscar la respuesta a una pregunta de la cual no tenía ni idea.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales nos miramos a los ojos mucho tiempo. Tratando de leer nuestras almas y de buscar la respuesta a nuestra locura en el fondo de nuestros ojos, fallando miserablemente mientras que el viento empezaba a resoplar nuevamente.

Estaba a punto de decir algo pero mis labios se vieron imposibilitados al sentir los de él, impidiéndome incluso respirar normalmente mientras que me volvía a recostar en la cama con toda la paciencia del mundo antes de empezar a devorarme nuevamente.

Y de nuevo aquella sensación de cosquilleo en mi pecho a causa de su cadena. Me dejó de besar y me miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando de hacerme entender mientras se separaba de mí.

"_Nunca más…"_

Repitió mientras se levantaba y vestía, dejándome en la cama totalmente anonadada ante aquella extraña actuación de su parte. Me aferré a las sábanas y acerqué mis rodillas a mi pecho rodeándolas con mis brazos. Lo miraba fijamente mientras se vestía, mientras que con cada pieza de ropa ocultaba la palidez de su cuerpo de mi vista.

Y sin embargo no dije nada cuando me besó por última vez, logrando que me quedara sin aliento al sentir la necesidad con la que me besaba. No dije nada cuando lentamente se separó de mí y dándome una última mirada salió por la ventana, sin molestarse en cerrarla, mientras que una vez más se fundía en la oscuridad de la noche y me dejaba en mi cama, despierta, aunque exhausta mientras que mi mente daba vueltas para tratar de descifrar lo sucedido.

Miré el anillo en mi dedo. Brillaba con la luz de la luna mientras que mis ojos se empezaban a llenar con lágrimas al entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Lentamente enterré mi rostro en una de las almohadas aspirando su olor tan característico mientras que las lágrimas caían sobre ella sin problema alguno.

Nunca me había sucedido esto, no importaba lo que sucediera en el día, no importaba lo que estuviera pasando afuera, siempre mantenía la calma, pero ahora, estaba llorando por el recuerdo de un hombre junto a mí y la tranquilidad que sus toques fantasmas dejaban en mi cuerpo mientras que mis labios sabían que nunca pronunciaría el nombre de alguien más en total pasión.

_Nunca_

Mi llanto se vio interrumpido por una figura sentada en el marco de la ventana, su espalda recostada a un lado mientras que me miraba llorar. Rápidamente limpié mis lágrimas y me senté en mi cama mientras que me cubría aún más con la sábana.

Intrigada por la figura en la ventana decidí levantarme de mi cama, y poco a poco, mis pies me llevaron hacia el extraño. Sin embargo no llegué hasta la ventana. Me quedé alejada de él algunos metros, no estaba segura de si debía continuar.

Pero aquel extraño estiró una de sus manos hacia mí, invitándome a unirme a él en la ventana. Dudé unos segundos, pero coloqué mi mano sobre la de él mientras que aquel extraño me tomaba en sus brazos y me susurraba una vez más en el oído.

"_Nunca más me tendrás aquí…nunca más te tendré aquí…nunca más…nunca más…"_

Aquel extraño rodeó mi cintura con su brazo mientras sonreía ante mi tensión.

"_Sabes que te he dicho lo mismo cientos de veces, y cada vez que lo digo, no lo cumplo, siempre me encuentras a la noche siguiente en tu ventana esperando que me des campo en tu cama mientras que dure la noche…"_

Tan solo asentí ante su cálido aliento en mi cuello.

"…_siempre me esperas despierta aunque el sueño te esté ganando, siempre me dejas entrar aunque sepas lo que esta pasando afuera, siempre…"_

Siempre

"…_siempre me dejas hacer de ti lo que quieras con tal de sentirme en tus brazos, en tu cama, en tu alma…"_

El viento había empezado a soplar mucho más fuerte, la cortina blanca se había vuelto incontrolable por el viento, logrando que la luz de la luna entrara por la ventana dándome a conocer quién era aquel extraño en mi ventana.

"…_sabes que no es lo correcto, sin embargo lo haces, sabes que no es lo mejor, sin embargo lo haces, sabes que si alguien se diera cuenta todo tu mundo se derrumbaría al igual que el mío, y sin embargo, siempre lo haces…"_

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo nuevamente mientras que afuera la lluvia empezaba a caer.

"…_sabes que no es bueno que yo te este tocando, sin embargo me lo permites, sabes que no es bueno que te sientas así cuando estas conmigo, sin embargo gritas mi nombre como si no hubiera un mañana…"_

Sus manos enredadas nuevamente en mi cabello mientras que yo cerraba mis ojos disfrutando de sus caricias.

"…_sabes que no estoy vivo, sin embargo me sigues imaginando mientras recorro tu cuerpo…"_

Ante esto mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras me alejaba de él en terror total, no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

"_...sabes que no visito tu cama desde hace tiempo, sin embargo me sigues esperando despierta mientras mi recuerdo llena tu mente y te miente dulcemente al oído mientras gritas mi nombre cuando no hay nadie a tu lado…"_

Seguí retrocediendo ante la cínica sonrisa que recorría su pálido rostro mientras que se bajaba del marco de la ventana.

"…_sabes que nunca podrás borrar mis caricias de tu cuerpo ni mis besos de tus labios, sabes que nunca tendrás con alguien lo que tuviste conmigo…"_

Mi espalda pegó contra la pared, no me había dado cuenta de que había retrocedido tanto ante la figura que seguía acercándose a mí mientras me seguía mintiendo sin piedad.

"…_sabes que nunca me podrás olvidar..." _

Susurró a mi oído mientras colocaba un brazo a cada lado de mi cabeza y acercaba sus labios a mi cuello.

"…_sabes que estaré en tu mente, en tu cuerpo en tu alma…por _siempre…"

Cerré mis ojos ante las mentiras mientras cubría mi cabeza tratando de opacar su voz, lentamente me deslicé de la pared para quedar sentada en el piso mientras él seguía hablándome y torturándome.

"…_sabes que cuando logres dormirte, despertarás esperando mi visita durante la noche…vivirás para verme bajo la luz de la luna aunque sabes que ya no existo…"_

No era posible, me estaba mintiendo, era tan real, tenía que serlo…el anillo¿qué había significado el anillo? Miré mi mano en busca de una respuesta y ahí estaba, brillando como siempre.

"…_sabes que ese anillo te lo di la última vez que en realidad te dije 'nunca más', la última vez que te devoré por completo…la última vez que fuiste mía…la última vez que te dije lo mismo de siempre…"_

Mentira, todo aquello era mentira, este extraño me estaba mintiendo, la locura empezó a recorrer mis venas una vez más mientras que cerraba mis ojos y trataba de escapar.

"…_sin embargo, aquí estoy nuevamente, condenado a visitarte durante las noches para que conserves la cordura que te queda aunque sabes perfectamente que morí hace días en las batallas que se están llevando afuera mientras que nos perdíamos en nuestros cuerpos…aquí estoy, como antes, como _siempre…_logrando que poco a poco te envuelvas más y más en una mentira que tú misma creaste luego de que te diste cuenta de que aquella noche en realidad había sido la última…no sabes como te amé…no tienes idea…"_

Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas sin obstáculo alguno mientras que aquel extraño se arrodillaba junto a mí y me tomaba entre sus brazos, tratando de calmar mi llanto, fallando miserablemente en el intento por aplacar mi tristeza.

"…_no sabes como me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho cuando estaba con vida…"_

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y luego me tomó en sus brazos mientras que me llevaba a mi cama. Nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, sin poder evitar que nuestra atracción floreciera una vez más.

Lentamente me colocó en la cama, acomodó mi cabello en la almohada y colocó su cabeza al lado de la mía mientras me atraía hacia su cuerpo, rodeando mi cintura, besando mis labios una vez más y envolviéndome en sus blancas alas mientras que su textura me provocaba tranquilidad. No pude evitar volver a jugar con la cadena en su cuello mientras que me seguía hablando, logrando que poco a poco el sueño me llenara.

"…_ahora duerme, no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré…estaré aquí mañana en la noche, en tu cama, en tu cuerpo, en tu alma…como antes, como siempre…"_

Por siempre...


End file.
